


What's in a Name?

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [31]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Community: 31_days, February - Freeform, Gen, No Cursed Child, No Epilogue, Post-harry potter canon, Young Doflamingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Young wizard Doflamingo Donquixote dealt with his father earlier today, and was determined to do better for himself and his brother than the man ever had. Which involves a trip to Gringotts and a heritage test. Which leads to interesting results.Note: This is a perpetual work in progress. It'll be bits and pieces of this little crossover/fusion as they come to my brain.





	1. If There Be Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> For [31_days](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/): 1-2-19: If There Be Thorns

Sitting in the Heritage section of Gringotts, Doflamingo Donquixote waited for the potion to do its work. He had dealt with his father earlier today, and was determined to do better for himself and his brother than the man ever had. 

First was moving them back to the wizarding world. That was the first goal. He already had Trebol looking for places. The man had some funds, and would find them a good place. The others were watching Rosi. Who was being something of a crybaby over the removal of their father. It wasn’t as if the man was doing them any good, removing them from their proper place in the world. Killing mother in the process. She had been too good to live among the filthy muggles.

But he had, and now it was Doflamingo’s duty as the new head of house to find them a new place in the world. The Conclave refused to allow them back in, some other branch of the Donquixote family had taken their place. So now he was here, doing a heritage test with the goblins to see what lines they may have access to. He was sure he could find the way out of this tangled nest of thorns their father had placed them into.

The Donquixote line was an ancient one. and had intermixed with families all across Europe and further. After the last few wars that waged across Europe in the wizarding world, Doflamingo refused to believe that there wasn’t some important family line that they couldn’t claim. With so many going extinct in their home countries, he should have every chance at getting one that would give him the power that he wanted. That he needed, to keep his little brother safe. And to show the Conclave just what they had tossed aside by refusing him his place among them. 

Finally, the potion finished soaking up into the quill set into it, and the goblin took it with with deft fingers and set it to writing. They both watched silently as ink was scrawled across the pale cream of the parchment. There seemed to be approval from the goblin over the fact that Doflamingo was waiting patiently, but he could afford to wait. He knew that something was going to come of this. His dreams were full of snakes, the symbol of their house. They were all speaking of excellent things. 

So it was no surprise when the goblin’s brows rose up, and then turned the parchment to face Doflamingo. “Do you wish to claim these?”

Looking at it, Doflamingo smiled. The top name was exactly what he was hoping for. The second was a shock, but he knew that there might be challenges for that one. He could leave it for now. Perhaps Rosinante could claim it later, if nobody else would. First, he needed to get himself settled, so a challenge to one would not lead to a challenge to another. He needed to make his claim of lordship stick before trying for a second. 

The lesser families, who had funds, if no titles, he smiled over. “I claim the first and everything after the second.” The goblin looked at him, then nodded. 

“A good idea. There are still branches of the family in England, and they would have...not a stronger claim, but one more settled in the country.” The goblin smiled, a rather horrifying mix of teeth and predator that only got an answering smirk from Doflamingo. “All me to get the ring, and we shall see if the magic of the family accepts you.”

Then Doflamingo was left alone again. He was pleased that they were in Spain. The laws here allowed him to take control of the family at a young age. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case everywhere, but if he could claim the title here, he would still be a Lord, no matter where he moved. 

And what a title it was. Was definitely going to stir things up if the magic accepted him.

Which it would. Doflamingo was sure of it. 

The goblin returned, followed by a second, who was carrying a box. The second looked old, scars across his face, one of which split his mouth open even further. The bared teeth added a vicious look to the goblin, even as it looked unimpressed at Doflamingo. 

“I doubt this will work. But go ahead and try, wizard. If it doesn’t, I will enjoy the show.”

He opened the box, and a ring sat inside, innocuous. But given the way the goblin was grinning, Doflamingo knew it wasn’t. If the ring rejected him, things were likely to go wrong.

Not that it would. He was convinced of it. 

Taking the ring, he slipped it on. It grew hot, and moved around his finger, tiny scales pricking at his skin. Then it cooled and settled. 

“Congratulations, Lord Slytherin,” the goblin said, still smirking. “I am the account keeper for the Slytherin accounts, Stonefist. They are intact, though the last dark lord attempted to take them for himself.” The goblin sniffed. “As if he could force me to give them up without proof of his lineage.” 

Lord Slytherin. Doflamingo had to smile. Well, it looked like they were going to England. It was a barbaric, cold place, but he could adapt. 

England wasn’t going to know what hit it.


	2. Web Of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning is what Doflamingo has to focus on right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [31_days](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/): 2-2-19: Web of Dreams

Returning to where they were staying, Doflamingo frowned, planning rolling around in his mind. He checked in on Rosi when he had come back. There was something of a relief when he saw his brother was asleep. Vergo said that Rosi had cried himself there earlier, which got a grimace. Needed to get him over being such a crybaby. It was something to work on later. 

Right now, Doflamingo had to plan. He had claimed his lordship, and Rosi was obviously his heir. That was something he needed to talk to his little brother about at some point. Later, though.

Trebol would have to changed his focus, as one of the things that Doflamingo had claimed was a very nice manor home in England. He would send his trusted follower to go and set it up. The place had likely been abandoned for years at this point. Seems the previous heir of Slytherin had murdered every possible challenge for the title in England. And more than a few in France. Root and twig, he’d wiped out anyone else with even a bit of a claim on the line. Which was why Doffy himself had a chance to claim it.

Which was fine by Doflamingo. He had claimed it, and nobody in England would be able to take it from him. By their own laws, they’d have to accept his claim. It was going to be hilarious, watching them try to play their games of politics around him. 

First, though, he needed to do some research. It was going to be boring, and while Doflamingo was so very tempted to fling himself in like a stone into the pond of England, he wasn’t going to. Father had done that, and look where it got them. Shunned by superstitious muggles and Mother dying. 

“What are we going to do?”

~~~

Vergo was waiting quietly next to Doflamingo as the blond boy planned. He knew that Doffy had big dreams, and it was just waiting to see where it took them. Because he knew the other was full of big plans. 

Vergo was curious, though, and finally asked, watching the other. Doffy was focused on the fire, the flames painting him shades of gold and red. It looked striking, but Vergo wasn’t following Doffy because of how striking he looked. Doffy had power. Even at ten, he had a good handle on his magic. It was in his bloodline, even if Rosi was more timid about it. 

“We’re going to be going to Hogwarts,” Doffy said finally. His people had always been homeschooled from a very early age, but there was nobody to teach either of the brothers now. Vergo had been expecting to go to the Spanish school of magic, but he knew English well enough. 

“We’ll need to work on the others English,” he said finally. Beside him, Doffy nodded. 

The smaller boy smiled, the teeth painted red by the fire. “I am Lord Slytherin. The last one was a mad dark lord. But the name is one carried by a fourth of the students of Hogwarts. I plan on living up to how they see the name. Cunning and ambition.” The smile broadened. “They won’t know what hit them.”

Doffy was already showing he was a slow and steady planner. He had plotted out his father’s death for a few days after being given the means to do it. And he obviously had worked on it days before that as well. By the time they got to England, he’d have something planned out. 

“Until now, no one person had claimed the title of any of the Hogwarts founders. We have access to another, but there are still those in England who might be able to claim it. If they don’t, because there is so much infighting for it....” 

Vergo nodded as Doffy grinned. He could see that plans were already forming, a delicate webbing of how things might play out whirling through the other’s brain. 

“Well, we’ll have to see how this first year plays out, before I end up at Hogwarts. Then I can plan more.” Doffy leaned back in his seat, looking at Vergo. “And you, of course, will be right there beside me.”

A nod from Vergo. He would be, because Doflamingo was his lord.


	3. Midnight Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Slytherin makes his appearance to the wizards of England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [31_days](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/): 3-2-19: Midnight Whispers

This was turning into -the- event of the summer. 

Harry sipped at his drink, wishing it was over already. When they had heard that the title of Lord Slytherin had been claimed, there had definitely been some worry over it. That the title had been claimed by one of the Spanish lines didn’t help too much. Nobody knew much about the Spanish wizards, they were extremely insular, so the fact that one of them was coming to England...?

But that was all the proven detail that was out there. Slytherin’s eldest child, a girl, had married one of her cousins and that branch returned to Spain. His second child, a son, was the one who had held the title after that. Everyone was fairly sure that the line now claiming it was from the daughter’s line. A viable, if surprising, connection. 

Rumor also had it that the new Lord was young. How young, nobody knew. In fact, nobody was positive that the Lord was a Lord at all. It very well could be Lady Slytherin. 

Harry had worried, though his time was filled with classes and convincing students he wasn’t some all knowing master of DADA. Headmaster McGonagall said he should encourage that idea, but he hated doing that, even now. Though, after this year, he might start. It was his first time teaching alone, and he forgot what little monsters students could be a time. 

In any case, there wasn’t anything he could really do about it. He was happy settling into being the new DADA professor and dealing with his inheritance. Harry had learned that he didn’t need to stick his nose into every mystery, as most people gave him the information they assumed he already had. It was easier that way. 

The news of the new Slytherin lord was one of those things. He had heard about it, and all the variants of the rumors. Between Ron and Hermione and their jobs, he got plenty of news. Though it was from McGonagall that he got the biggest. 

“The new Lord Slytherin has sent an invitation to all the staff of Hogwarts to attend his heir’s birthday celebration." The headmistress told everyone at the last staff meeting of the year. Most of them were ready to leave to their own homes, but this was interesting news. “It will be held in July, the weekend before the fifteenth. If you wish to attend, please let me know so I may send your acceptance. If you do attend, I expect you to be on your most dignified behavior, as you will be representing the school.”

Harry hadn’t wanted to. But he knew he needed to. As not only the head of the house of Potter, but as the newest teacher of Hogwarts, he needed to put in an appearance. Plus, he sort of wanted to see this new Lord for himself. 

The party was not quite the same as he was used to dealing with. There was no proper receiving line, which had a lot of murmurs going on between the purebloods. Harry was happy he didn’t have to smile politely at this unknown host.

Though he had seen a few faces he didn’t recognize. Several were children, including two blonds who were obviously brothers. They spoke English, with remarkably little accent. Though it was obvious that they were part of the household. The older of the two had boldly walked up to Harry and introduced himself as Doflamingo Donquixote. There was been a polite nod when Harry had introduced himself back.

It was a little refreshing, not being stared at. 

Though everyone was watching the children, both the brothers and the other young ones. The only adult Harry didn’t recognized had introduced himself as Trebol, no last name, and that he was an associate of the house of Donquixote. 

Things seemed to settle soon enough, and eventually the clock began to chime the hour for dinner, as set out on the invitation. Harry, who had been talking with Ron and Hermione, looked up as a sound, rather like someone tapping crystal, cut through the murmuring crowd. 

“I want to say welcome to you who have come to my home,” came a familiar, accented voice. Harry found himself blinking as the older of the brothers stood on platform, looking around the room. 

“It can’t be....” Hermione started, eyes wide as she looked at the boy. 

“I am Doflamingo Donquixote, also known as Lord Slytherin,” the boy said, smiling even as he was scandalizing some of the older people by still wearing sunglasses. “I am pleased you have joined me in wishing my heir, Rosinante Donquixote, a happy birthday.” He waved a hand, and the other blond joined him. Though he did seem a bit shyer than his older brother. “We will be dining now, and then the festivities will start. I look forward to meeting you after dinner.”

There was a slight nudge from Doflamingo, and then the pair walked off the raised section of flooring, and out of sight among all the adults. 

“They’re children,” Ron marveled. “How were they able to claim the title?”

“Spain has different rules,” came the answer from Hermione. “I looked it up once I heard. As long as you are the head of the family, you can make a claim for your Lordship. Usually they aren’t so young, though....” She still seemed to be in shock. 

“Harry, you’re going to be teaching the next Lord Slytherin,” Ron marveled, starting to grin. “They got to be close to Hogwarts age. Bet that’s why everyone at the school got invited. He wants to check you out.”

Harry considered this. A glance around the room told him that Headmistress McGonagall was obviously thinking the same thing as him. “I need a drink.”


	4. All that Glitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo finally goes to Hogwarts.

“Be careful,” Doffy warned his brother. The younger blond nodded, eyes wide as he looked up at Doffy. Who grinned back down at him, and ruffled up Rosi’s shaggy hair. Really needed to get that trimmed up. Then Doffy looked at Trebol.

“If anything happens to my brother....” The threat of what he would do was unspoken, but Trebol grimaced. He followed Doffy because Doffy had the power to rule, and Trebol wanted to be a part of that. 

Doffy was also aware that the man could take or leave Rosi. He was making sure the man understood that there would be -no- leaving Rosi anywhere. 

After making sure that Trebol had it, Doffy gave his brother a hug, then went onto the train, followed by Vergo. It was no surprise that the other boy had also gotten a Hogwarts letter. Though the others were too weak in magic to rate an invite, it seemed. That was fine, they could work on other things for him. He had his most important follower with him, and he would need that backing. 

There were plenty of whispers when they stepped onto the train. Everyone knew who the new Lord of Slytherin was, after all. And Doffy fully expected whatever cabin he picked to be the hub of activity. He walked easily down the train, Vergo a step behind. It didn’t take long to find an empty compartment, and he settled himself in. Vergo sat next to the door, ready to let people in or bar their way. 

Around Doffy’s neck slithered his new snake. She was sleek and dark, and muttering snide comments about how filthy the little humans were. Doffy was amused, and was happy to chat with her. 

He didn’t stop as the first curious faces ventured in, drawing a few gasps. Doffy smiled charmingly at the pair of girls, who looked to be other first years. “Hello,” he said with a smile. “Don’t mind Ouroboros. She’s quite calm.” Not tame, and definitely not friendly. But she was calm. 

It quickly spread that the new Lord was a parselmouth. Doffy had carefully kept it a secret until now, to get the largest response to it. He enjoyed shocking people, though he knew it shouldn’t be too unexpected. He was of the line of Slytherin. It wasn’t even the only magical language he could speak, but Doffy was content to keep the rest to himself for now. 

That started the line of students in and out, some to see him for themselves. Some on orders of their families. Doffy knew that they’d be trying to feel him out. He already had gotten a few contracts offered both for himself and for Rosi. He had put them all to the side for now, claiming age and needing to settle into England before considering anything. 

Plus, Doffy was never going to sign a contract that was not much more advantageous to himself. The ones he had been sent were almost embarrassing with how poorly they were put together. 

Vergo did a good job at keeping people moving, and most of the people who wished to at least look in at Doffy were able to do so. A few had caught his attention, and Doffy invited them to join him. One was a Macmillan. The other was named Brown. Neither was a pureblood. Which was the plan. Both were in a proper sort of awe of him, but not so much it was annoying. 

Exactly what Doffy was looking for. Neither were likely to be in Slytherin, which would give him an inroad to the other Houses. 

He allowed them to continue across with lake with Vergo and himself, listening as they talked nervously. Neither of the pair had much of an idea of what to expect, and Doffy was a little smug that he was able to roll with the show that was Hogwarts. 

Though the ceiling, when they stepping into the Great Hall, was something. A million glittery stars spread out over them, and he had to fight down the urge to stare. It was something he could study later. Right now, he was watching the other first years. Wanted to get a feel for his classmates. These were going to be the people he was around the most for the next seven years. 

So far, he was unimpressed. 

Though this was all new for everyone. He would need to give them a few weeks to settle before he made judgments. 

Then the sorting started, and everyone was focused on the raggedy hat that was going to decide their futures in Hogwarts. 

Doffy fought down the grimace at the song, but he was eager when it came time for his own sorting. 

He didn’t expect it to take long. 

In this case, Doffy was absolutely correct. The hat touched his head, gave a laugh, and then called out the name he expected to hear. Slytherin. And not for his name. Doffy had grand plans, and he was going to need the resources of Slytherin house to make them happen. 

Taking his seat at his new table, Doffy smiled, pleased with things. 

Now to really start this game going.


	5. Music in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Rosinante is up to with Doffy away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time.

It was almost nice, being by himself. 

With Doffy away at school, Trebol mostly let Rosi alone. Which was fine by Rosi. As long as he was able to get food, he was perfectly happy avoiding the overly critical man. He could only take so much being compared, unfavorably, to his older brother. 

And he was just as happy to have Doffy somewhere else as well. 

Being around his brother terrified Rosi in a visceral level. He knew that, some day, he was going to make a mistake. Then Doffy would do the same thing to him as he had done to their father. He wouldn’t have any warning, he wouldn’t have any escape. He would just end up dead. 

Rosi found a quiet spot, letting the wireless play to help fill the quiet of the house. 

He knew that Doffy had gotten into Slytherin. The letter practically radiated smug pleasure, and Rosi knew that, in two years, Doffy would expect Rosi to join him there. 

Not that Rosi thought he was Slytherin material. His only ambition was finding some way to keep his brother from turning into a new Dark Lord. It was a distinct possibility. 

Right now, though, Rosi needed to do what he could to teach himself until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts. They had plenty of material here, and Rosi was one of the Conclave. They were raised on wandless magic, and he needed to practice more now than he ever had before. 

With music playing softly in the background, Rosi picked up the first book he needed and sat down to read.


	6. Into the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home for the holidays

“Rosi!” 

For a moment, Doffy tossed off his appearance as a noble lord, and grabbed his brother in for a hug. Had not realized how much he would miss his little brother when he was off for school. So the chance to go home for the holidays was nice. 

After hugging Rosi, Doffy leaned back and looked at his brother. He smiled. Rosi looked better than before. He had been so wary looking for so long. It must have done him good to have some quiet time to himself. Perhaps he and Trebol had worked out their differences. 

They quickly made their way out of the station, and then back to the manor. The others weren’t back yet, so it was just Trebol, Doffy, Vergo, and Rosi. That was fine, Doffy had something to tell his brother anyway. 

“I hope that you have been studying hard, Rosi,” Doffy said, sitting down for a meal with everyone. “We can do some testing. Though we’ve been invited to several parties over the holiday, so we won’t have as much time.”

Rosi paused in eating, looking at Doffy with wide eyes. “Parties?”

There was a pleased smile on Doffy’s face as he nodded. “Yes. Several old families, who have been in Slytherin house for generations, have invited us to them. Malfoy's will be the largest one, but they aren’t the only party we are attending.” He sipped at his tea. “The tailor will be over tomorrow to fit us for new robes for the events. Think about your colors.” 

There would be greens, of course, but Doffy had no plans of sticking to just a single color for his entire life. No, he did love color far too much to be trapped in -green- for everything. He expected the same from his little brother. 

“So, what is school like?” Rosi asked, finally asking a question. He’d been listening to Doffy talk since the other came home. Which just showed what a considerate brother he was. Doffy was proud of him, and made a note to check to see how Rosi acted at the parties. Not just for his manners, either. His brother was never the outgoing sort, content to hide behind Doffy. He wanted to see if that continued. 

But he was also pleased that Rosi was asking. After all, he’d be joining Doffy in Hogwarts soon enough. “You’ll love the Slytherin dorms. They are in the dungeons, and surprisingly quiet. Plus everyone treats me as they should.”

That was the best part. They all watched him with at least one eye. Even the older students waited to see how Doffy would react to things. It was heady.

Oh, Doffy knew it was them testing him as well, but he didn’t care. He would always win. 

“So, you said you had been working in the greenhouse,” he said finally, smiling at Rosi. “Tell me, anything interesting there?”

Rosi nodded, relaxing again. “There are a lot of useful plants here. Some you can use for potions as well, I think.” He gave Doffy a small smile, which Doffy was happy to return. 

It was good to be home. He’d walk the greenhouse later with his brother, and enjoy the chance to be here. They had a full holiday planned, but he could enjoy the little things as well.


	7. Eyes of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the younger Donquixote to go to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on track with my days. And now we add a third fandom.

It didn’t seem like enough time had passed for him to be here, but Rosi found himself looking up at the ceiling that Doffy had described to him, along with a group of other children here for the first time. He dreaded what was coming, stomach twisting as he waited. 

It was made very clear on the train ride here that his brother expected Rosi to join him in Slytherin. Rosi wasn’t like that, though, and he wasn’t sure how his brother would react. Plus, Rosi couldn’t share a house with his brother. He needed to be away from the other. 

At thirteen, Doffy was definitely starting to flex his muscles as Lord Slytherin. He had hosted a few parties over the years, starting to make connections. He was also investing heavily and getting his feet into the game of politics. Mostly observation right now, but that wasn’t going to last long. 

Rosi was also aware that he had the others starting to work on less than legal activities. Everyone other than Vergo, who was his almost constant companion. Though Rosi liked Vergo, at least. But the others were working into places where they could bring Doffy information he couldn’t get normally. 

Doffy had plans, and he needed information to make those plans work. 

Rosi, who was caught in a weird mix of love and fear when it came to his brother, was sure that he needed to be in another house. He needed to have a place away from Doffy, where he could relax without worrying he was going to upset his brother. 

He was aware that some people were watching him warily, though it was based slowly on hearsay. Rosi himself hadn’t done anything, and Doffy hadn’t overtly done anything. But they were still of Slytherin, and that name carried some bad connotation. The muggleborn, and even a lot of the halfbloods, had no idea who he was, so that was something. But a lot of the pureblood did, and they held themselves apart. 

Rosi wanted to fidget, but he held himself still. Doffy would be furious if Rosi humiliated him by looking less than calm. So he just tangled his fingers behind his back and held them tightly

When the sorting started, it seemed as if no time passed before Rosi was being called up. Taking a deep breathe, he sat down and the Hat settled on his head, cutting off his view. 

_“Well, well. What do we have going on here?”_ the voice was a little amused in his head, but Rosi could almost feel the hat frowning on his head. _”You are rather desperate to avoid Slytherin.”_

There was a ruffle in his mind, and Rosi shivered. That unsettled him, and he made himself hold still. _”Please not Slytherin. I can’t....”_ his thought trailed off, unable to continue it. But the Hat seemed to pluck it up anyway. 

_”No, I don’t think Slytherin is for you. You have plenty of cunning and ambition, but not the sort that will fit into that house._ Rosi let out a sharp breath, boneless and almost light headed in relief. But now that the worst was dealt with, he had to see where he would end up. 

The sensation of ruffling repeated. _”Well, clever enough, with enough initiative to learn on your own. But I’m not sure Ravenclaw is the best fit. And definitely not Gryffindor. You have a streak in you that I think shouldn’t be encouraged.”_ There was definitely a tone of scolding there, and Rosi’s cheeks burned. _”While those who wear red and gold are good sorts, they are...reckless in a way you don’t need.”_

The Sorting Hat hummed. _”In fact, you need someone to watch your back more than anything.”_ Now its ‘voice’ was pleased, happy to have sorted it out. “Better be HUFFLEPUFF!”

There was a long moment of quiet, then polite applause. The Hat was pulled off, and Rosi slipped to his feet. He didn’t even look at Slytherin, and moved to his new House. Though the sick feeling in his gut didn’t fade when he sat down. Around him, there was a gap, probably because people weren’t sure how to deal with him yet. But it felt rather isolating. 

After a moment, one of the older students reached over and patted Rosi’s shoulder with a smile that looked genuine. “Welcome to Hufflepuff,” he said with a smile. “Admit we didn’t expect you here, but it just proves you got good character.” His smile spread. “Been a while since we saw a proper Hatstall.”

That made Rosi’s gut settle some, but he was still being eyed by the other new students to the table. Even if they didn’t know who he was, they had heard the murmuring when Rosi had found himself sitting under the Sorting Hat for so long. 

He hoped that wouldn’t last too long. Hufflepuff was supposed to be all about loyalty and hardwork. He had those traits, just needed a chance to show them. And.....

Rosi wanted a friend. He’d been so very lonely lately, with only Trebol around most of the year. And the man ignored him most of the time. Before that, he’d always had Doffy around, and Rosi had never realized how miserable it was to be by himself so much. 

Maybe being in Hufflepuff was best?

Then the new boy dropped in next to him. For a moment, all Rosi saw was bright hair, red edging on orange. The other boy frowned a bit, then gave Rosi a small smile. “Hey. Hope you weren’t saving the seat for anyone?”

Rosi blinked, and slowly shook his head. The redhead relaxed. “Great. I’m Ichigo Kurosaki.” He held out a hand. Another slow blink from Rosi, and then he took it. 

“Rosinante Donquixote.”

Now introduced, Ichigo gave him a bright smile. “Nice to meet you. Wonder how many other boys will be in our year.” With that, he turned to watch the sorting continued. Something in Rosi’s chest relaxed. 

Well, maybe making a friend won’t be so hard after all.


	8. Falling Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable talk between Doffy and Rosi over Rosi's Sorting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys.... Seriously.

It turned out that Ichigo was the son of a witch and a man from Japan. Rosi wasn’t sure if he understood exactly what Ichigo’s father did, but his mother was the daughter of a British man and his Japanese wife. She had come back to England to help run the family business. Which her husband had been happy to come with her, and was acting as some sort of ambassador. 

He was serious about his lessons, which was good, as Rosi was determined to do well at his schooling. He liked learning, though he didn’t have the drive in learning to be a Ravenclaw. 

It also seemed like Ichigo and Rosi were going to get along. They had chatted during the first Feast, and it turned out they were the only two male Hufflepuffs for their year. Which meant they had plenty of room to themselves. That was good, as it turned out Ichigo studied martial arts. Rosi watched in fascination as he had practiced the first morning. He made a note to see if his brother might allow Rosi to learn something like that. 

Right now, he and Ichigo were doing a bit of exploring, and it was fun. Which Rosi hadn’t expected. At least, it was fun until they turned a corner and Vergo was standing there. He looked down at Rosi, with only a glance at Ichigo, and Rosi felt himself stiffen up. 

“Doflamingo wants to see you.”

A hard swallow, and then Rosi nodded. Beside him, Ichigo frowned. “Rosi?”

The blond glanced to the side, catching Ichigo’s eye. “It’s fine. Doffy is my older brother. He’s in Slytherin.” 

Ichigo still looked unsure, and Rosi looked at Vergo. “Could Ichigo stay with you while I talk to my brother?”

There was a long moment of quiet, then Vergo nodded. “Come on.” He turned and walked to where a door was cracked open. He nodded at it, and then stood next to it. Rosi gave Ichigo a smile, then slipped into the door, shutting it behind him. 

“Hufflepuff, Rosi? Really?”

At least Rosi had a few nights to sleep on it, and he had a good answer for a question he had known was coming. “I’m too loyal, it seems.” He ducked his head shyly, looking at his brother through his lashes. “There was some debate of where I fit best, but the Hat picked up on how I felt about you, and it stuck me in Hufflepuff.”

Not a lie. Not exactly the truth. Rosi learned he was a shit liar, but he was getting very good at bending the truth.

Doffy frowned, then sighed, and then reached out and ruffled up Rosi’s hair. That was already weird feeling, as Doffy was starting to grow. Both their parents had been tall, and it looked like Doffy was going to follow that path as well. Rosi wasn’t quite there yet, but he might end up tall as well. 

In any case, he looked steadily at his brother, hoping that Doffy bought it fully. 

“Well, it’s no surprised. We have ties to more than one founder, so it might be that blood coming through as well.” Another ruffle. “So, you only have one other boy in your year, don’t you?”

Okay, that was good. That was Doffy taking interest in where Rosi was placed. “Ichigo Kurosaki. He’s standing out there with Vergo now. We were exploring.”

Doffy nodded. “Good. You should make sure to find a good second. It would be easier in Hufflepuff than it would have been in Slytherin. It’s a good thing Vergo joined me.”

There was a gleam of speculation in his brother’s eyes, and Rosi was curious where this was going. “I need you to start making connections, Rosi. Hufflepuff, for all that many look down on them, are the backbone of this country. You can’t find a single job without finding at least a few Hufflepuffs as part of it. And they all know each other.”

His face twisted as a smile crossed his face. “This might prove very useful after all, little brother. I forgive you for not being in Slytherin.” He tapped a finger against his chin. “Kurosaki, hmm? That sounds familiar. Make sure to take care of that potential friendship. At least for now.”

Then Doffy switched gears and started to ask Rosi about the other students in his year, and what he thought of the Hufflepuff dorms. Which Rosi did like, and he was happy to talk about it. 

Finally, Doffy tapped Rosi’s nose, his smile going sharp. “It sounds like you are enjoying your house. Just remember what family you really belong to.”

Then he escorted Rosi out to where Vergo and Ichigo were standing. Ichigo looked Rosi over, obviously checking on him. There was a bristling from Doffy, though the smile on his face was full of charm. 

“You must be Mr. Kurosaki, Rosi’s roommate. Nice to see you two out and about.”

Ichigo shifted, a little unsure about this. Then he nodded a hello. “We should be going,” the redhead said. “We’re supposed to meet ups with the older students before lunch.”

“Oh, go on,” Doffy said, waving them off. “I’ll see you later, Rosi. Be good.”

Rosi took the opportunity to hug his brother, then took off, Ichigo on his tail. 

Once there was some space between them and the older students, Ichigo grabbed Rosi’s hand and stopped them. He looked Rosi over again, and then at him. “Are you okay? And what is wrong with your brother? There’s something...weird about him.”

Rosi shrugged. “I’m fine. Doffy is himself. He’s always be, um, intense.” He gave Ichigo a wane smile, trying to shake off the encounter. It wasn’t even that bad, for an interaction where his brother started off displeased. “In any case, we do need to meet up with the others for lunch.”

Still looking dubious, Ichigo finally nodded, and the boys headed back to where the Hufflepuff dorms were. Rosi was ready to eat, and to have some time around the others. They were surprisingly comforting around. And Rosi needed that right now. 

School was going to be interesting. Rosi could do with less of that. 

One day, Doffy was going to figure out that he was no longer the center of his brother’s world, and Rosi would need the backup at that point. Hopefully he would have plenty of support from the other Hufflepuffs at that time.

The future would take care of itself, so Rosi focused on now. And now was all about meeting the others and having lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a good chunk of this month of 31 days as this au. Mostly because it's been in my brain.


End file.
